


Shounen Maid Kuro-Kun: Nightmares (Alternate)

by Salt_the_Catgirl



Series: Kuro's Nightmare [2]
Category: Shounen Maid Kuro-Kun
Genre: Comfort, Deadbeat Father, Dream Sex, Dream Violence, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loan Sharks, M/M, Master/Slave, Nightmares, Shounen Maid, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, feelings of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miisu wakes in the middle of the night after a dream involving Kuro. He goes to Kuro's room, and satisfied that the boy is still there, he goes back to his own room. Later, however, he's awakened by a knock at his door. Apparently, the Shounen Maid has been having nightmares of his own.  Kuro reluctantly turns to Miisu for comfort, but in exchange for promising not to punish him for the intrusion, his master insist upon all the gory details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shounen Maid Kuro-Kun: Nightmares (Alternate)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm avoiding any mention of ages, because even the Manga and Anime (or at least the Manga chapters I've read in English) don't mention their ages, though the Manga did make it obvious that the two attend the same school as Kohai and Sempai (which it was already obvious that Miisu was only a few years older than Kuro to begin with). Though, what I'm curious of is did they attend the same school before or after Kuro became Miisu's maid? Like the disclaimer in the version of the Anime I watched, this story is fiction and purly for entertainment, it IS NOT here to encourage or promote anything illicit or illegal of any sort. Kuro's dreams will be written in third person and bold italics. This story takes place after the Anime and Manga, so Miisu's already told Kuro that he loves and cherishes him.
> 
> I have two versions of this story, but couldn't decide which one I wanted to post. This is the short and sweet one with implied situations, but nothing really graphic. I was originally going to post this version to Fanfiction.net and the other version here, but they don't have the series listed in their categories, and I'm hesitatnt to request it be added, so I'm posting both versions here on AO3. Alot of the same text from the original version is here as far as while the two are awake, but Kuro goes into much deeper, darker detail about his dreams and the role his father played in them.
> 
> Again, I avoid any mention of age, beyond the word "Shounen" and a couple uses here and there of the word "boy" and didn't go into a lot of graphic detail about the sex and violence in Kuro's dreams, even though both are strongly implied. But, I am still using the 'Underage' warning and 'Explicit' rating just to be safe. This story (in either version) isn't going to be for everyone, I'm aware of that. This story was simply written for the fun of it after stumbling across the Anime, and before finding all the manga (then updated accordingly after finding the Manga), and that's all it's meant to be read for, as well.

_**Shounen Maid Kuro-Kun: Nightmares** _

 

 

　

Hakuryuuin Miisu jerked awake and glanced around his room. "Ku..." he gasped as he woke, "...ro..." he finished as he realized he was alone and in bed. "Just a dream?" He climbed out of bed and slipped down the hall. He walked to the bedroom door of the pink haired shonen maid in question and moved to knock. He stopped, his knuckles just short of touching the door. "It was only a dream," he told himself, "There's an easier way to make sure Kuro's in there without waking him." Miisu slipped into one of the house's many secret rooms and peeked into Kuro's room through the dresser mirror. Sure enough, the pink haired shounen was there, curled up on the bed.

"Mnh, no, Miisu, please!" Kazamiya Kuro whimpered in his sleep.

Miisu's mouth hung open for a moment, his eyes locking on the sleeping shounen. Kuro was calling out for him in his sleep. Though, the dream didn't sound very plesant. Miisu decided not to linger. Kuro was prone to violent outburst of anger when discovering he was being spied on or lied to. "One of these days, Kuro's going to hurt himself breaking through all these mirrors," Miisu sighed as he turned and headed toward the kitchen. "I think I'll go get a glass of milk and head back to bed.

Kuro's back had been to the mirror Miisu had been watching him through. Had Miisu arrived sooner, he would have seen this was the stillest the pink haired shounen had been the whole night. "Miisu, please, don't let them hurt me anymore," Kuro whined again. "Uwah...!" Kuro sprang up, his big blue, beautifully innocent eyes were full of tears, his left arm out streatched, ironically toward the mirror that his master was no longer standing behind. "Miisu, wait, please don't...!" His vision cleared. "Go...? Huh...!?" He looked around. "It was a nightmare...?" Kuro frowned, clenching the blankets tight. "Damn! Why'd I have to dream about that perverted bastard!" he scolded himself as he tucked his knees up to his chest. "Why did I dream that he threw me back to the loansharks that have been beating me up? Miisu said he summoned me here because he wanted me to be his..." Kuro blushed, "His slave... his 'toy'..." He closed his eyes. "That's all he wants me for. If I angered him enough, I'm willing to bet he wouldn't hesitate to break his promise and throw me back on the street. He lied about letting me go, that wasn't the door to freedom, it was a sex dungeon! I can't trust him for anything." Kuro stood up and walked to the mirror. He knocked at it. "Just as I thought, he spies on me here, too." The pink haired shounen sighed. His father had signed him over to Miisu to clear away a debt. "If I run, he'll just come after me," he mumbled. "Hey, asshole, are you enjoying the show?" he called, "Well, you're not getting anything tonight, my door's locked, I'm heading back to bed, and pulling the canopy shut!" With that, Kuro turned and went back to bed, closing the canopy drapes around the bed, just as he had said.

Kuro pulled his stuffed pig up close to him. "At least he let me keep this," he muttered. Kuro snuggled up to his toy pig and closed his eyes. After a bit of tossing and turning, he was back to sleep.

Hours passed, and Miisu found himself waking up again, this time, to the sound of sobbing outside his door, accompanied by a timid knocking. "Who's there?" Miisu called. The door slowly swung open and Miisu's eyes widened as he saw the figure standing there. "Kuro?"

Kuro stood, rubbing his eyes with one hand, and squeezing his stuffed pig with the other. "M-Miisu... I..." he stammered, looking down to the floor, "I keep having nightmares, can... can I stay in here with you tonight?"

Miisu's eyebrows twitched upward. "You want to stay here with me? You trust me not to...?"

"NO!" Kuro interupted him with a flinch. "I don't trust you. I know you'll try something, but... I just..." His tear soaked eyes turned toward his master, "I just, really don't want to be alone right now."

Miisu smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to him. "Kuro, come to your master," he becconed. Kuro gave a quiet, hesitant nod and did as he was told. "There's a good boy," Miisu said tenderly, as he pulled his pink hiared maid onto the bed. He hugged Kuro tight and stroked a hand through the shounen's pink silken hair. "Now, why don't you tell me about your dream?"

Kuro gave a quiet nod. "O-ok, but... But I want you to promise me something first?" he said timidly. "Promise me you won't 'punish' me until morning?"

Miisu chuckled. "If this is a dream that desrves punishment, then you must have been really desperate to come to me."

"Miisu...?" Kuro pleaded. "It's not like that... Well, knowing you, you might want to punish me for the dream alone, but... I was worried what you'd do to me for waking you up."

"Alright, my little slave," Miisu chuckled, once again ruffling Kuro's hair, as he reminded himself his precious play thing required a gentle loving hand every now and again, if nothing more than to prevent his own nightmare from coming true, "I won't do anything you don't ask for, until morning."

Kuro sighed. He knew better, but for some reason, he believed Miisu. He huddled up to his master and began telling of the nightmares he'd had. "I had two dreams, the second a continuation of the first," Kuro started.

"I want to hear everything, Kuro, from the beginning," Miisu said.

Kuro nodded. "Ok... In my first dream..."

_**"Miisu!? Where are you taking me?" Kuro demanded. "Hey!? Uh... Wha...?" Kuro blinked at the warehouse building that loomed in front of them. "Wh...What are we doing here?"** _

_**"Some old friends of yours are waiting inside for you, Kuro," Miisu said, darkly. "Nothing I've done has changed your attitude." Miisu shakled Kuro's wrists together and pushed the door open. "So, maybe you need a little reminder of what I've been keeping you safe from?"** _

_**Kuro's eyes opened wide. "Wait... Miisu? What do you mean a reminder?" he asked, a cold chill running down his back.** _

_**Miisu caught the chain between Kuro's wrists and drug him into the warehouse, throwing him into the middle of the room and shutting the door behind them. "Alright, boys! He's all yours!"** _

_**Kuro landed dead center in the room, flat on his stomach. Wiggling his but a little, he managed to move his hands into a position that allowed him to sit up right and look around. A look of abject horror swept over the shounen maid's face as he realized the men surrounding him were the debt collectors who'd bullied and beat him looking for him to pay off his father's debt.** _

_**"Hey, look boys, Cute Little Kuro's dressed up all girly-like," one of the collectors taunted.** _

_**"Miisu, this is a joke right?" Kuro asked, turning to look back at the white haired male.** _

_**"Do I look like I'm joking?" Miisu asked, crossing his arms. Had Kuro looked close enough, he might have seen the hurt in Miisu's eyes. "I'm leaving you in thier hands for now. I'll be back for you in the morning! Do what you will, boys, but don't kill him! Oh, and don't bother trying to get that chastity belt off of him, I've got the only key, and the lock's unbreakable."** _

_**"Miisu! ...Miisu, no," Kuro cried out, "Please don't let them do this!" He tried to push to his feet and run after his master, only to have one of the men grab him by the hair and throw him back on the ground.** _

_**"Where do you think you're going, runt?" the loan shark snarled, a fist landing against Kuro's cheek. Miisu looked away, seemingly ignoring Kuro's pleas for help as he started out the door. The loan sharks laughed as they closed in around Kuro.** _

_**"Miisu, please, don't let them hurt me anymore," Kuro whined, as he felt the cold touch of a metal bat pressed against his back. "Uwah...!" His big blue, beautifully innocent eyes were full of tears, his left arm out streatched toward the door his master was leaving through. "Miisu, wait, please don't...!"** _

Kuro shook his head, he couldn't bring himself to look Miisur in the face. "I woke up, calling out for you not to leave me behind. You've never had a problem with letting other people 'take me', as long as you gave the word... You've even had your way with me in front of people a few times. But, you've also come to my rescue more than once when someone else has tried to force themselves on me. To think that you would even consider sending me back to those goons, after promising me I wouldn't be beaten up by them any more... It wasn't easy to get back to sleep, and when I did... The nightmare continued."

_**Kuro's blue eyes slid open, his breath was heavy, and his body cold. His maid's uniform was in tatters and his body covered in bruises. Looking around, he was still in the warehouse, but there was light shining through the cracks in the doorway, revealing that he'd survived the night. The door swung open and Miisu entered the room. "M-Miisu..." Kuro called out, weakly, tears in his eyes. He was hurt and felt betrayed, and while he was angry with his master, he was still glad to see the rich boy had come back for him.** _

_**Miisu sighed and knelt down in front of Kuro. "THIS is why I do the things I do to you," Miisu said, "To keep you from going through this every day, remember?" Miisu had to silently admit to himself that neither was infinitly better than the other. Kuro flinched away from the older male, refusing to look him in the face. "Now, then..." Miisu said, catching hold of the chain between Kuro's hands, "Let's show these guys who you belong to, huh?"** _

_**"Wha...!?" Kuro exclaimed as Miisu pulled him to his feet.** _

_**Miisu released the cuff on one of Kuro's hands, just long enough to chain both hands behind his back. "You didn't think that I was going to let you off this easy, did you?" Miisu asked as he pulled the maid's skirt up to Kuro's waist, tieing a belt around it to hold it in place.** _

_**"Miisu!? No, please! Not in front of these guys!" Kuro objected. "Aha!" Kuro shivered as Miisu's hand slapped down on one of his butt cheeks.** _

_**"Ask me to forgive you for yesterday's conduct, and we'll go home right now," Miisu bargained.** _

_**"Wha...? You left me here with them, and you want ME to appologize!?" Kuro exclaimed.** _

_**"Alright, have it your way," Miisu said, unlocking and removing Kuro's chastity belt. "How many of them have seen you like this before you came to me?"** _

_**"None of them! They beat me up, they didn't rape me," Kuro replied sharply.** _

_**Miisu chuckled. "How nice you get to show them how much you enjoy paying off your father's debt, then." He reached down and began stroking Kuro with both hands.** _

_**"Ah... Nm... Miisu...!" Kuro whimpered as he felt his master's fingers slip inside him. His body shivered as Miisu's other hand ran up and down his shaft. "Miisu, please...!"** _

_**Miisu smiled. "Are you sorry for your behavior last night, Kuro?"** _

_**"Ahan..." Kuro shuddered. He could feel his body begining to heat up, despite the cold air in the warehouse. The pain from the beatings he'd taken the night before was already disipating as his body began to feel pleasure from his master's hands.** _

_**Miisu's eyes narrowed. He knew Kuro wasn't refusing to answer, only that he was in a state where it was difficult to do so. Which meant the shounen maid needed further coaxing. He pulled down the top of Kuro's dress, exposing the younger male's nipples. "Answer me, Kuro," he baited, "All these loan sharks who use to hurt you are here looking at you," he reminded him. Kuro's cock twitched in Miisu's hand and grew harder. "You don't want to stay with them, do you?"** _

_**"No," Kuro whimpered, turning his head away from his master and keeping his eyes cast to the floor. "M-Miisu, please... I'm sorry... I'm sorry, please... I just want to go home."** _

_**Miisu smiled and kissed one of Kuro's nipples. Kuro moaned out and blushed as he felt his master's tongue roll over the tip of his nipple. "You know what you have to say to put an end to this," he said tenderly. "Say it, and all will be forgiven, then we can leave."** _

_**"Aha..." Kuro blushed and shivered. He tried his best not to let his eyes settle on the onlookers. "Please, Master, let me cum."** _

_**"There's a good boy," Miisu said, moving behind Kuro. Miisu slipped his arms through the loops of Kuro's elbows, wrapping both hands around Kuro's pride and gently kissing his pink haired maid's shoulder. "Alright, Kuro, I'm going in," he whispered.** _

_**Kuro nodded. "Yes, Master," he said timidly. "Aha!" He moaned out as his master entered him. Kuro began to pant and moan as his master had his way with him. Again, he tried not to focus on the onlookers. He slowly slid his eyes open, until he saw one in particular. Suddenly, Kuro's eyes were wide open. "N...No...! Dad!?" He shook his head and looked again. He was right. "NO! What are you doing here!?"** _

_**Miisu froze. "Mr. Kazamiya?"** _

_**Everyone's attention turned to the man Kuro was accosting. Almost an older, more masculine version of Kuro, their attention was drawn to a man with cold green eyes and short pink hair, dressed in the business suit of a low-paid salary man. Kuro's eyes welled up in tears. "Damn you old man! What the hell are you doing here!" he sobbed. "Do you see what's happened to me? This is all your fault! Pay off your debt and take responsibility!"** _

Miisu was surprised to hear this part. Kuro's father had gone into hiding, long before Kuro's mother had passed away. "What did your father do? What did he say?" Miisu asked.

Kuro looked away, the tears brimming up in his eyes. The shounen hugged his toy pig tight. "He told me exactly what I already knew..."

_**Kuro's father approached the two boys. Slapping Kuro across the cheek. "Shut up and accept your fate, you little brat."** _

_**"D...Dad...?" Kuro gasped.** _

_**"Stop your whining!" his father scolded, "These debts exist because of you! You were a mistake I never wanted. It was difficult enough feeding myself and your mother, let alone a third mouth. It drove me to drinking, which only caused further debt, so if anyone should pay it off, it's you."** _

_**Kuro bit his lower lip and jerked, trying not to cry. "Just a minute now!" Miisu exclaimed as he pulled out of Kuro and pulled his pants back up.** _

_**"Don't even start with me, you rich little prick," Kuro's father said, pushing Miisu away. "I signed this ungrateful brat over to you because you agreed to pay off my debts for us. But it seems like you were just interested in playing 'tiddlywinks' with him all day long."** _

_**"You have no say in what I do with him," Miisu stated, "That contract said I was free to do as I wished," he reminded the man. "But where do you get off talking to your own son like that?"** _

"I don't know why, but you and I had gone to this warehouse alone," Kuro added. "For whatever reason, the butler and the other maids weren't with us, I don't even think they were in the mansion, like they had taken vacation or something, because you were by yourself when you returned for me."

_**"I said don't start with me, you little punk!" Kuro's father growled, catching Miisu up by the shirt and throwing him to the loan sharks.** _

_**"Miisu...!" Kuro exclaimed. A small group of the loan sharks held Miisu down.** _

_**"You brought the brat here because he was misbehaving," Kuro's father said, catching Kuro by the hair. "But in the end, you ran out without watching your little plaything being punished. I've kept my ears open to what's been going on. It was to my understanding, you enjoyed watching others have their way with him. I don't think the boy's sorry enough. Here you go, fellas!" He tossed Kuro to the loan sharks. "Let the little rich boy watch this time."** _

"He let them rape me, while they forced you to watch..." Kuro sobbed, "I know it was just a dream, but still, it was horrible. You've been rough... But, they were even worse. They spared no mercy, and every one of them took a turn." Kuro shook his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't hug his stuffed animal any tighter if he'd wanted. At least, no matter how many times Miisu had taken him, Kuro could always see a hint of caring in the rich boy's eyes, and could feel a hint of kindness in Miisu's touch. His nightmare had deprived him of even those small comforts. He hesitated, not daring to voice the rest of his dream, "M-Miisu... I don't want that. I don't want anyone else to see me ever again, I don't want anyone else to touch me... I don't want anyone else..." He looked away and mumbled under his breath, " _only you._ "

Miisu hugged Kuro tight. "Such a silly little slave," he said, stroking Kuro's cheek. "I told you before, Kuro, I brought you here because I wanted you, that you are mine and I won't let you go." He leaned in and kissed the pink haired shounen on the lips.

Kuro's eyes widened and his first impulse was to pull away, but he stopped himself, instead, he gave in to his master's kiss, not only accepting it, but returning it. Kuro's beautiful blue eyes slid closed. " _Why can't he always be this nice?_ " he thought, to himself.

"And I'm never going to let anyone else have you, either," Miisu concluded as he pulled away from the kiss. "Now, why don't you tell me the rest of your dream?"

"Huh? The rest of my dream, but... Miisu...?" Kuro started to deny.

"DON'T lie to me Kuro," Miisu said, catching hold of Kuro's wrist. "I can tell you're holding something back. Your father and I took a bigger part in this nightmare, didn't we?"

"Tsk," Kuro clicked his tongue and looked away. "Miisu, I..."

"Kuro?" Missu insisted quizzically.

"Promise you won't hate me?" Kuro asked.

"I won't hate you," Miisu promised.

"They had their way with me. The didn't just rape me, they beat me as well. After all ten of them had their way with me, they tossed me to the side, leaving me beatten and half concious, then turned on you."

_**"Does my boy really turn you on that much?" Kuro's father asked, turning his attention to Miisu.** _

_**"Kazamiya...! Bastard... I can't believe you're doing this to your own son," Miisu scoffed.** _

_**"That's nothing," Kazamiya chuckled, grabbing hold of Miisu's collar. "You're normally a smart kid, Hakuryuuin-Sama. So, how did you fall into this trap so easily? Didn't you think it a bit odd that all my old debt collectors showed up in one place after being in contact with you?" He smirked "It seems my debts have gotten bigger since the last payment. So, I made a deal with these guys. Two for the price of one."** _

_**Kuro gasped, his eyes growing wide as he realized what his father was getting at. "No!" he exclaimed.** _

_**Kazamiya laughed as he ripped Miisu's clothes off. "These guys will cut the debt in half, if they get to have their way with both of you." He smiled and caught Miisu under the chin, while the loan sharks kept him held down. "But I get to be the first to lay my hands on you."** _

_**"No, stop! Leave Miisu alone!" Kuro pleaded, weakly, "Do what you want with me! I don't care. I'm use to the abuse, I can take it, but leave him out of this!"** _

_**"Shut up, brat!" Kazayamiya scolded, as one of the loan sharks kicked Kuro in the stomach, knocking him unconcious.** _

"And that's when I woke up," Kuro said, keeping his eyes cast downward, rather than looking to the older boy. Miisu heard the crack in Kuro's voice.

"K...Kuro, are you crying?" Miisu asked. He pulled Kuro closer. "Kuro, I would sooner have your father killed than let him touch either of us."

Kuro's eyes widened and turned back to his master. "M-Miisu...?" Kuro felt sudden confliction from that statement. He found comfort in knowing Miisu would go so far to keep him safe, but conflicting concern and desire for revenge toward his father. " _That bastard put me here, and with Miisu using me to pay off the already existing debt, I wouldn't put it past him to increase it,_ " he thought, " _But still... This is my dad we're talking about._ " Kuro blinked. "You... would... do that?"

"I would, and it wouldn't be painless if he tried to put you into further harms' way," Miisu nodded.

Kuro's eyes lit up a smile crossing his face. "Miisu!" he exclaimed with a happy sob, throwing his arms around his master's neck. " _Why...?_ " he thought, " _Why is it that I always feel this way around him? No matter how much I say I hate him... I'm always happy when I'm with him._ "

Miisu smiled. "It's OK, Kuro," he assured the younger, "No one will ever hurt you again as long as you're with me."

Kuro stiffened, as he felt Miisu's hand slide down his back and grab his butt. "Miisu, no," Kuro protested, "You promised!"

"Shh... Just relax, Kuro," Miisu said, "I know I promised. I won't do anything you don't ask for." He gently nuzzled and kissed Kuro's neck. "Even so, it's difficult to keep my hands off you."

Kuro flinched as he felt something moist drip on his shoulder. "M...Miisu, are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm just glad you came to me about this. I had a nightmare of my own earlier," Miisu admitted. "I had to go to your room to check on you when I woke from it. I heard you call out to me in your sleep."

"Miisu...?" Kuro tightened his grip around his master, "You had a nightmare, too?"

"I dreamt you were taken away, and I was left all alone again," Miisu whispered.

Kuro's eyes opened wide once more, then slowly slid closed half way as Miisu's words registered with him. He and Miisu had met years before his father had sold him into servitude. It was shortly after his mother had passed and Miisu had told him he was lucky his mother had played with him. Miisu had never even had that. Until Miisu brought Kuro to the mansion, the butler was the only person Miisu had.

"Miisu..." Kuro whispered pushing his lips to his master's, "I'm your slave, Master. I'm not going anywhere!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm setting this as a "Series" only to allow easier access to the other version for those who are curious. I completely intended this story to be a one-shot, though, I can see where this version has potential for multiple chapters later.


End file.
